DVDs
Release The House of Anubis DVDs were released after each season had aired in Australia. Each DVD was released on a different date. In the United States, the first two seasons were released exclusively on Amazon. Release Dates (UK) *Season 1, Volume 1: April 25, 2012 *Season 1, Volume 2: September 26, 2012 *Season 2, Volume 1: October 31, 2012 *Season 2, Volume 2: March 6, 2013 *Season 3, Volume 1: March 25, 2014 *Season 3, Volume 2: June 17, 2014 'Release Dates (US & Canada)' *The Complete Season 1: December 9, 2013 *Season 2, Volume 1: November 26, 2013 *Season 2, Volume 2: November 15, 2013 * Season 3, Volume 1: February 17, 2014 * Season 3, Volume 2: February 17, 2014 * Touchstone of Ra: March 26, 2014 Artwork 275px-House of Anbuis S1.jpg|The Complete First Season 4432628.jpg|Season 1 Volume 1 4441556.jpg|Season 1 Volume 2 4443802.jpg|Season 2 Volume 1 Unknown-s2v2.jpeg|Season 2 Volume 2 (Original Artwork) 4457412.jpg|Season 2 Volume 2 HOA season 3 DVD.jpg|Season 3 Volume 1|link=http://www.amazon.com/House-Anubis-Season-Volume/dp/B00I3P8VKK/ref=cm_cmu_pg__header Season3_volume2.jpg|Season 3 Volume 2 hoa8tor.jpg|Movie Special Touchstone of Ra hoahosdvd.png hoahoc.png hoahon1.png House_of_Anubis_Season_3-DVD.jpg Touchstone_of_Ra_DVD_back.jpg Touchstone_of_Ra_Disc_DVD.jpg Season 1 The Complete First Season (all Season 1 episodes) Season 1:Volume 1 (House of Secrets) Season 1:Volume 2 (House of Codes) Season 2 Season 2, Volume 1 (House of Nightmares) Disc 1 *House of Hello / House of Dolls *House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *House of Rivals / House of Faces *House of Myths / House of Nightmares *House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak Disc 2 *House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *House of Protection / House of Letters *House of Who? / House of Frauds *House of Chance / House of Divides *House of Crushes / House of Vertigo Disc 3 *House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *House of Hoods / House of Deceit *House of Sibuna / House of Payback *House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *House of Help / House of Phobias Disc 4 *House of Isis / House of Curfews *House of Dead-Ends / House of Webs *House of Fronts / House of Keepers *House of Hacks / House of Stings Disc 5 *House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *House of Envy / House of Names *House of Evidence / House of Genius *House of Accusations / House of Hasty Season 2, Volume 2 (House of Clues) Disc 1 *House of Sorry / House of Hex *House of Silence / House of Warnings *House of Status / House of Laments *House of Heists / House of Alibis *House of Oblivion / House of Snoops Disc 2 *House of Reflections / House of Stooges *House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning *House of Trades / House of Magic *House of Tricks / House of Whispers *House of Duplicity / House of Hauntings Disc 3 *House of Collections / House of Speculation *House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives *House of Forgeries / House of Hijack *House of Freeze / House of Timeout *House of Reflectors / House of Illusions Disc 4 *House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *House of Phantoms / House of Surrender *House of Strategy / House of Memory *House of Pretenders / House of Trouble Disc 5 *House of Traps / House of Stakes *House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom Season 3: The Reawakening Season 3, Volume 1 Disc 1 * House of Arrivals / House of Presents * House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs * House of Revelations Disc 2 * House of Questions * House of Pi / House of Mistrust * House of Trickery / House of Unity Disc 3 * House of Entrapment / House of Sisters * House of Tombs / House of Smuggling * House of Anticipation Disc 4 * House of Close Calls * House of Hustle / House of Set-up * House of History / House of Eclipse Season 3, Volume 2 Disc 1 * House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi * House of Possession / House of Greed * House of Deceptions Disc 2 * House of Rainbows * House of Enemies / House of Surprise * House of Winning / House of Moonlighting Disc 3 * House of Treachery / House of Imposters * House of Cunning / House of Suspicion * House of Capture Disc 4 * House of Hertbreak * House of Hog / House of Defeat * House of Ammut / House of Heroes Movie: The Touchstone of Ra The final chapter of Nickelodeon's ground-breaking smash hit around the world House of Anubis, a 70-minute long series finale "Touchstone of Ra" brought over 90 thousand views in it's 1 hour and a half premiere in United Kingdom on the 14th of June, 2013, with a DVD being released on the 26th of March, 2014. Full of drama and suspense, along with a majority of jokes and funny events, the movie is based on the plot about a graduation coming soon, while some new kids arrive earlier and mash things up. But a few people in the house is nothing more worse than a demonic freshman who comes to the house to fulfil her destiny - build up the pyramid of Ra and destroy the world! Buy the 1 hour long "House of Anubis" show finale on Amazon right now to finish the 3 year long "Sibuna" journey. To buy the DVD press here. Het Huis Anubis Image123l.jpg Imagellll.jpg Imagetttt.jpg Imageer.jpg Hethuishoa.jpg Hoahethusiabnu.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis Category:Season 3